


Making the imperfect, perfect

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, hopefully lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: Following the death of his first love, Paul, Ben Mitchell moved away from Walford years ago.His life had been going well, he had met an amazing man, Aaron, and now they had 2 wonderful kids. But recently things were going wrong, they argued all the time and Ben was no longer sure what he wanted anymore. So he thought that perhaps moving back home would help, back with his family, some childcare, so date nights could happen again. Maybe they could fix things.Callum moved to Walford a couple of years ago with Michael and their twins. They are happy, they are settled, he has been successfully working for Ian Beale as his head chef, he is happy.But when Ian’s little brother comes back, Callum is hit by a bolt of lightning, that can only be love, and suddenly he’s not so sure he’s so happy anymore…
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write one of these, but I have got so into reading them, I thought I would have a go.  
> This is my first one, please be kind! :-)

It was the perfect summers day, warm but not heavy, with not a hint of breeze in the air, and a beautiful blue, cloudless sky.  
Callum poked his head out of the back of the restaurant, taking a quick breather between the lunchtime and dinner rush. It had already been a long day. But the buzz of the constant orders and the comradery in the kitchen was contagious and Callum was feeling good.

Checking his phone he saw a WhatsApp from Michael, a pic of Elly and Charlotte outside the school gates. He could always tell the difference, Elly as usual with a scowl on her little face, her twin Charlotte giving her typical bright as a bulb smile. So funny, it always made Callum smile how 2 people with the same face could be so different, but he adored them both equally all the same.  
He quickly messaged Michael back telling him how much he missed them, if he was lucky he would make it home for bedtime, after all it was only a Monday, not likely to be that busy tonight, and if it quietened down after 6 then Russell could handle it. There had to be some perks to being head chef!

Returning to the kitchen, Ian entered. A short, round, greying man, Callum knew that he could be difficult, but they had a reasonably good relationship, he was the boss after all.

“Callum, my man, another good service.”

“Thanks Ian, glad you are pleased mate!”

“Listen” Ian shifted his weight slightly, “I know that usually on a Monday you would be looking to get out of here a bit early, but I could do with a favour.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“My brother moved back to the area last week and he’s coming in tonight.”

Callum was surprised, “I didn’t know you had a brother Ian.”

Ian ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. “Yes, well he moved away years ago, his previous partner was killed, you know he’s like you…um…gay.” Callum raised his eyebrows. “Well, anyway it was an attack and he left. Anyway he met someone else and they have a couple of kids, so they’re coming in for a meal this evening.”

“Oh, right”

“Well I haven’t seen him in years, so would appreciate if you could stick around and show him what we can do.”

Callum smiled. “Sure, no problem, I’ll let Michael know. He can handle bedtime!”

“Thanks mate, appreciate it.”

Wow, Callum thought, he kept that quiet, a little Ian, now that was going to be interesting! Ian had a well-known track record when it came to relationships, and Callum had heard about at least 4 wives, total player, he couldn’t wait to meet this brother.

The evening service began as usual, a few families after school for an early evening treat, including regulars Dale and Sheila and their 2 boys fresh from swimming. The usual ‘posh fish and chips’ as a reward for best behaviour. It always made Callum smile how much they loved their boys, he doubted that they had been good, they would have been there regardless.

Back in the kitchen, things were flowing pretty well and Callum began to wonder where this ‘brother’ was and if he actually could sneak off when Ian suddenly appeared.

“Er, Callum mate, so that brother of mine that I mentioned is here”

“Oh, Ok Ian, that’s great. Let me know what they want, I’ll make it myself.”

“Great, great, thanks.”

It was odd, Callum had worked for Ian for over 2 years and he had never seen him like this before. He seemed on edge, nervous. Maybe this brother meant more to him than he let on.

Callum peaked out of the kitchen door, he could see the back of 2 men’s heads 1 blonde, 1 brown, with 2 kids sat opposite, a blonde haired girl who looked about 7 and a younger light brown headed boy. That must be them.

Well it would be interesting to see what they ordered.

Callum went back into the kitchen, cleaning things up, it was hardly busy, and hopefully after making the order for Ian’s brother he could slip off.

Ian entered the kitchen 10 minutes later with their order. 2 chicken goujons and some pizza for the kids. Nice and quick and easy. It was quarter to 7, Callum reckoned he could be home by 7.30 for a final kiss goodnight to the kids, he only lived in the square after all.

Putting together their order, he thought he would take it out to the table, after all, it was for the bosses brother. He grabbed the chicken and roped Russell into taking the kids food and made his way towards the table.

Looking initially at the blonde haired man, and placing the plate down in front of him he said “Hi, I’m Callum, Ian’s head Chef here at E20, so you are Ian’s brother?”

“No, that would be, I’m Ben.”

Callum finished placing the plate in front of the blonde man and looked up. Facing him was the man with the brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He stopped, stunned. His heart stopped. 

“Oh, um, hello, yes I am, um, Callum, it’s great, to, um, meet you.”

Ben smiled. “Great to meet you too, thanks for the food it looks great.”

Callum managed a quick weak smile before quickly turning, retreating into the kitchen at pace, going straight out the back.

Standing outside, holding onto the side of the building Callum, couldn’t breathe, panting to gasp for air. He had heard about love at first sight, but didn’t really believe in it. That was until now, when he was sure that his heart had just stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum didn’t sleep that night.

After he arrived home from work, Michael had made a light dinner, just some salad and a few bits left over in the fridge, cheeses, pickles and meats. It was fine, Callum wasn’t exactly hungry, he had no idea what he was.  
What the hell was that?  
Who the hell was that?  
He had never experienced anything like that before in his life.

He managed to force down enough food to look acceptable and then insisted on watching a long movie before bed. Anything to distract from talking, and he definitely wasn’t up for any sex.

He loved Michael, they had a happy life, and Michael was an attractive guy. Sandy coloured hair, broad shouldered, peachy ass. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, and things had always been good. 

But now lying in bed next to him. Hearing his light snoring, watching his chest rise and fall, all Callum could think about was this new stranger who had appeared in his life this evening. This brother of Ian’s, this Ben.

It was like being hit by a thunderbolt. And all from one look. He felt it seer through his body, leaving his nerve endings on edge and a tingling throughout his whole body. He felt forever changed, just by looking into the blue eyes of this stranger.

Callum lay on his back staring at the ceiling, what was he going to do?  
Ian had said that Ben had moved back to the area, so now he lived here, with his bloke and family. Where was he living? He hoped it wasn’t too close, he didn’t know how he was going to handle seeing him on a regular basis.

Callum sighed to himself. Things with Michael and the kids were good, they were a settled, loving family. He was happy, he was happy.

But then why did he feel in the pit of his stomach this excitement, this thrill? His heart was racing thinking about those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. He could feel a blush crossing his face, he wouldn’t even start to acknowledge the feeling in his crotch.

Michael rolled over in his sleep, and placed an arm across Callum, wrapping around his waist. Callum froze. Why did all of a sudden this not feel comforting, but instead made him feel slightly sick?   
What on Earth was going on?

Callum looked at the clock, 3am. And he hadn’t even closed his eyes yet. Wow. How could he close his eyes when he knew that all was waiting for him was those eyes. It was terrifying, exhilarating but wrong, so wrong.  
At 3.30 he got up. Slipping easily out from under Michael’s arm. Michael had always been a deep sleeper, leaving him in bed alone was hardly a concern, he wouldn’t wake up.  
Callum put on some jogging bottoms and his grey hoodie and made his way out of the house, he needed a walk, some fresh air to clear his mind, and get rid of this blue eyed brain invader.

Walking around the square, it was beautifully quiet and tranquil. Such a stillness to life when everyone was asleep. The moonlight and minimal streetlights guiding his way as he made his way to the bench in the gardens.

Sitting down he finally closed his eyes. 

And there they were, those blue eyes, the ones that had been haunting his mind for hours. Those gorgeous, breath taking eyes. And here it comes again, an inability to breathe.

Callum sat on the bench for the next 2 hours, thinking about Michael and the twins, his beautiful girls, who had brought nothing but joy to his life since the day they had arrived 4 years ago.   
As time ticked by he thought of all of their wonderful times together and memories.   
He thought of the day that he met Michael, hurriedly walking down the street on his phone, he tripped over his own feet and accidentally poured that drink all over him. Michael had just laughed, he always did, nothing phased him, he was always the epitome of calm. Calm, loving, supportive, kind. He had hit the jackpot when he met Michael and he knew it. Their relationship had moved quickly and they were living together within a month.

Michael was always there, looking after him, caring. When they needed to move to Walford so that Callum could take the head chefs job, Michael was totally on board, even though it meant him having to commute across London to his job for BT. It was fine, he wanted Callum to be happy. And he arranged his diary to work from home whenever Callum had a big event on at the restaurant, he was more than happy for Callum’s work dreams to come first. 

Now 2 years later things had been great, perfect, Callum thought, we are such a great family he thought, happy. There was nothing wrong. 

But there was something wrong, there was something better, and that something had blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callum was home by 5.30. Back in his pyjamas, with a cup of tea in hand watching the news.  
He would start on breakfast at 6, the girls would be up soon after that, and then so would Michael.  
The morning would be busy, he would take the girls to school, let Michael get off to work and then he wouldn’t need to really face him.

The plan worked, and before he knew it Callum was on the walk back from school.  
Back at home he decided to try and get some sleep on the sofa. There was no way that he wanted to go back to bed. Their bed. His and Michael’s. The guilt was weighing heavily on him. The guilt of what his heart was screaming at him, going completely against his head, against rational sense, against his family. The want, the desire of those blue eyes. The blue eyes that he had a yearning to explore and get to know. The blue eyes that he knew that he needed to stay away from, but felt powerless to do so.

After an hour of trying to sleep Callum gave in. TV also proved no distraction so he decided to go for a run. He wasn’t needed at work until 12, Russell was in charge of lunchtime prep today so he would just go in for the beginning of service.

Changing into his running gear, Callum looked in the mirror. He looked tired. Black circles under his eyes, and a faraway look in his eyes. It is all going to be fine he told himself. It won’t happen again.

Stepping outside it was lightly drizzling, he did a quick calf stretch, turning left out the door headed off around the square. After a few minutes he started to feel better, fresh air and a bit of exercise. This was it, mind over matter.

Head down, eyes closed, he could feel the healing the run was doing, that was until Callum ran straight into an innocent walker.   
He just didn’t see him, and down they both went, Callum landing right on top of the poor bystander.  
Jumping back up, “I’m so sorry, mate, I totally didn’t see you”   
Reaching out a hand to pull the poor victim up, Callum was alarmed to see the recipient.  
“Ben”  
Shocked, heart pounding, Callum pulled back his hand causing Ben to fall again.

“Hey!”

“Oh crap, sorry, again”

“Wow, you really aren’t with it today.” Ben stood up, dusting himself off. “Nice wet ass, brilliant!” He laughed.

“Oh shit, sorry, sorry.” Callum shifted from foot to foot.

“Callum, wasn’t it? Don’t worry I won’t melt” Ben laughed again.

“Uh, I really didn’t see you sorry” Callum looked at the floor.

“It really doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it.”

“Look at least let me buy you a cuppa or something” Callum looked at Ben, with a desperate look in his eyes.

“Ok, ok if that makes you feel better!” Ben chuckled.

“Do you know the café?”

“I think so mate, remember, I’m Ian’s brother, my mum owns it!”

“Yeah, course, course, shall we go there?”

“Sure, come on let’s go.”

In the café, Ben found a table. “I’ll just have a coffee mate”

Callum ordered a coffee and a hot chocolate, he didn’t think that he could cope with caffeine, and walked over to join Ben.

Callum sat down opposite Ben at the end of the café, carrying the drinks. Placing them down on the table he realised that his palms were sweaty, he could hear heart beating quickly, pumping loudly in his head. He felt sick, but excited, scared and frantic.

“Cheers mate” Ben said taking the mug of coffee in his hands, and blowing cool air on it before taking a sip.

Callum thought that he was going to pass out.

All from the blow of cold air.  
Those lips. Wow, he thought that the blue eyes were an issue, but this was something else.

Ben looked up at him puzzled.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry” Callum croaked out.

“So, you work for my brother?”

“Yeah, I’m a chef”

“I gathered that from the other night”

“Oh right, of course”

“You’re good”

Callum blushed.

“The food, it was great, top notch, thanks. Kids loved it.”

“And, er, your other half?”

“Hmm, yeah and him too.” 

Ben looked away. Callum distinctly thought that he picked up a sense that all was not right there. He felt his heart flip with excitement. This is ridiculous he thought, I feel like a nervous teenage, not like someone who has been in a committed relationship for 7 years, with a man that I live with, the other father of my kids. The love of my life, right? Yeah, of course, the love of my life….

“So, Ian said that you are moving back round here?”

“Yeah, thought it was time to come home.”

“Right, so you are local then?”

“Yeah, just on the square”

“Me too!” Callum said excitedly. 

“Ha ha, enjoying living here then are you?”

“What? Oh yeah, it’s a great place to live? So what brought you back?”

“Well, I guess I didn’t really intend to be gone so long, and it’s nice for mum to be near the kids. Things haven’t exactly been brilliant elsewhere, so why not come home?”

Things haven’t exactly been great. So Callum was right. His heart pounded a bit harder.

“So, um what do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic. Just bought that garage by Ian’s gaff, so will be working right by you.”

“That’s great!” Callum said, a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Wow, what a welcome, cheers!” Ben said raising his mug for Callum to clink his against.

“Anyway, I had better get on, kids only went into school for the morning, just to settle in, so I’ve got to get over and get them, but thanks for the coffee. See you around yeah? And hopefully next time I won’t be flat on my back!” Ben stood up and with a wink, breezed out of the café.

Callum sat stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days, went by in a blur with Callum desperately trying to get back to normal.

But something had irreprovably changed and he knew it.

He worked at the restaurant and returned home as normal, getting in most nights in time for bed time, and a nice dinner with Michael.  
Fortunately Michael had come down with a bit of a cold, so snuggling and anything further at night was out of the window for now.  
Callum was hugely relieved, there was no way he wanted any intimacy, not when a brown haired, blue eyed man was in his head, he dreaded to think what he would end up imagining right in the middle of it.

He got to the end of the week, knowing that he had a busy Friday night and weekend ahead.  
The restaurant was fully booked and he was happy to have the distraction.

Friday lunchtime passed uneventfully and the prepping was complete for the evening, when Ian came breezing into the kitchen. Callum was stood at the sink, washing up.

“Callum”

“Boss”

“So I’ve got a family table tonight”

“Have you?”

“Yeah, it’s mum’s birthday so me, mum and my brother”

Callum froze. “Er, your brother?”

“Yes, the one from the other night”

“Right, right.” 

Here it comes again, the pulsing thumping through his temples.   
Ben was coming in, tonight. Ben.

“So I was wondering if you could maybe make something special?”

Mum’s quite a fan of seafood, not sure what we’ve got in. 

“I’m sure I can find something. And, er, is Ben a fan of seafood?”

“Ben will pretty much eat anything, so don’t worry about him”

“Right ok, no problem”

Ian left the kitchen as Callum dashed outside. He hadn’t seen Ben in days, since their café date. What? No! It wasn’t a date, what was he thinking?   
Heat rose to Callum’s cheeks as the blush took over. What was it about this man?

Callum tried to distract himself with further prep and the early diners. Ian hadn’t said what time they were coming. It was heading towards 6 now, was this an early dinner, or a late one? What if they didn’t come in until 8? Could he take 2 more hours of this anticipation? And what about his bloke? Ian hadn’t mentioned him, was he not coming? All didn’t seem well there. Why did this fill Callum with hope? Hope for what? He had Michael, but why did he spend all of his time thinking about Ben? Why did he just want to stroke his hands through Ben’s hair, hold Ben’s hand, kiss Ben’s lips and…

Ian appeared back in the kitchen.

“So we all sorted for my mum’s meal yeah Callum?”

“Yeah sure, what, er, what time”

“7”

“great”

So it was 7. One hour to go, and he would be here. One hour left to wait. Callum felt giddy. One hour, one hour until Ben.

At 5 to 7 Callum decided to do a quick ‘walk’ through the restaurant, just to ‘check’ on the diners. Russell looked confused, “you don’t normally do that boss”.

“Well new tradition!”

Callum wandered over to the bar. That would give him a good view of the door.

“You alright Marie?” He said to the barmaid.

“Yeah, all good ta, you ok? You aren’t usually out of the kitchen”

“Ah you know, just a little stretch of the legs!”

“Fair enough, busy tonight yeah? And Ian’s lot coming in, in a bit”

“Oh yeah, right.”

“Heard his brother had come back, apparently things were going a bit south for him and his fella, came back her to try and make it work. Doesn’t look good though. Ian’s delighted but his mum’s a bit sad, shame for the kiddies too, but what can you do, you have to be happy.”  
Callum was sure that his heart actually was in his mouth. So Ben and his bloke were on the rocks, Ben could be a free agent. He could be, he could be…

“Callum…? You ok?” Marie said.

“Sorry what?”

“Hey Callum, how are you?”

Ben.

Ben’s hand was on his arm. His eyes and lips smiling. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Ben. Er, you ok?” Callum said, feeling the blush rising up from his neck.

“All good. You sure, you look a bit hot and bothered there”

Callum looked at the floor. “Um yep, better get back in the kitchen.”

“Looking forward to your masterpiece tonight” Ben winked.

Callum turned, almost falling into a diner, marching back into the kitchen as quickly as possible.

In the kitchen he set upon finalising his masterpiece for Kathy’s birthday. She is after all his boss’s mum, and more importantly Ben’s mum.  
A seafood extravaganza, lobster pieces, prawns, mussels, crab, all in a beautiful white wine sauce, served on a volcano style platter with fresh bread, and salad. He insisted on carrying it to the table himself. Another moment near Ben, another wink from Ben. What was happening?

The pudding he had also made from scratch a beautiful chocolate souffle. Hours of work, but he knew how to make it perfectly.

All plates and bowls returned empty, he was happy.

Ian entered the kitchen at the end of the meal. 

“Cheers Callum, you cooked up a storm as always, mum loved it!”

“No problem!”

“I’m going to get off now, walk mum home, you ok to shut up tonight?”

“Oh, er, yeah, no problem. You all off then?”  
“No Ben’s propping up the bar, expect he’ll be here for a bit, feel free to give him the heave ho later, doubt he wants to go home!”

“Sure thing!” Pounding heart, pounding heart. Ben’s still here.

As service came to a close, and the last of the customers left, Callum and Russell were finishing up the tidying in the kitchen.

“If you want to get off Russell that’s fine mate, and tell Marie she can go too, we’re pretty much done here and I’ll lock up in a bit.”

“Cheers boss”

Callum peeked out the kitchen door. He was still there, perched on a bar stool.

Ben.

“Night then Callum”

“Cheers Russell, cheers Marie”

As they made their way out of the door, Ben spun round on his bar stool. Callum stood by the kitchen door looking at him.

“So then Callum.”

“So then Ben”

“Great meal”

“I’m glad you liked it”

“Oh more than liked. It was, epic”

“Thanks” Callum looked down bushing.

“Have a drink with me?”

“I really should finish cleaning up”

“Oh come on, one won’t hurt and you deserve it.”

Callum shuffled from foot to foot.

“I won’t bite. Unless you want me to”

Callum laughed. “Alright, just one”

Ben dashed behind the bar.

“So, Mr chef, what are you having?”


	5. Chapter 5

Callum awoke the next day guilt ridden. Michael lay next to him sleeping peacefully, arm slung over Callum’s waist.  
Nothing had happened the previous evening, but he had wanted it to. Oh so desperately.  
He had stayed talking and drinking with Ben until 2am. Knowing Michael would be sleeping and wouldn’t have even noticed his absence. He was completely absorbed in the aura of this man, who’s blatant flirting and gentle arm touching was sending shivers all over his body.  
They had told stories, laughed and just enjoyed each other’s company, swapped numbers. It was amazing, freeing, exciting, fantastic. Callum felt on fire.

But now he felt terrible.

He just knew that something was forever changed in him, and that there was no way he would do this to Michael. Sweet, kind, wonderful Michael, who loved him. But the problem was Ben had arrived and rocked his world and there was no going back.  
Ben had come along and killed his loved for Michael, killed the passion, it simply wasn’t there, and Michael’s touch no longer filled him with love, it filled him with shudder, and it was horrible. Michael, who had done nothing wrong, but that warm feeling of being in love with him, it was gone.

Callum text Ben telling him to meet him in the park as soon as he could. It was 6am, the whole house asleep as Callum dressed and slipped out. He didn’t even know if Ben would come.

He walked swiftly to the park and got his answer. Ben was there.

“So Mr chef, what can I do for you?”

Callum walked straight up to him, hands cupping his face and pressed his lips to Ben’s hard.

Pulling back, Ben looked dazed, confused and then smiled. 

“Well that was worth the early start”

Callum pulled Ben back to him, lips pressing harder this time and tongue slipping into Ben’s mouth to be met with his. All over Callum’s body it felt like fireworks were going off. Every nerve ending tingling, his heart racing, and a warmth going from his head to his toes.

He pulled back, breathless.

“Sorry”

“What for?” Ben looked confused.

“You have a fella”

“And don’t you?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but ever since I first saw you, you were all I could think about”

Ben smiled. “Well that’s good, because you are all I could think about too”.

“Really?” Callum smiled

“Yeah”

“I had no idea”

“Neither did I, well not until last night. And anyway, me and Aaron are over.”

“Oh, I’m sorry” Callum looked down at the floor.

“Are you?”

“No” Callum giggled, “I guess not”

“And you, and yours?”

“We will be now”

They both paused, suddenly letting their last comments sink in. 

“What are we doing?” Callum asked.

“What feels right”

“This is going to be difficult”

“It is”

“I can’t just have an affair with you” Callum paused. “I know I want more than that, need more than that. I have to be with you.”

“That’s what I want too”

“So what now?”

“Now we tell them.”

Callum sat on a swing, Ben took the swing next to him. Both took a deep breath, then turned and looked at each other. 

“How did this happen?” Callum asked.

“It’s the thunderbolt, that love at first thing.”

“Love?” Callum said.

“Yeah, love”

“Yeah, love” Callum smiled back.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah” Callum’s eyes twinkled as Ben stood up and moved closer, bending down to reach Callum’s lips as he held onto the swing to keep his close. The kiss starting soft and gentle and getting deeper and deeper. Wet mouths, tongues and teeth clashing.  
Ben let out of a small moan as he pulled back and moved his legs through the swing so that he was sitting on Callum’s lap.  
Groin to groin, they could feel each other through their trousers, lips now crashing together again.

“God I want you” Ben whispered into Callum’s ear, nipping his earlobe.

“I want to be inside you right now” Callum whispered back. “But I can’t do that to him”

“When?” Ben whispered. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Today” Callum whispered back with a hot breath against Ben’s ear. “Today, I want you today”

Ben moved his head back to find Callum’s lips again, and they kissed again, long and deep, until there was no more breath and they were both panting.  
Callum brought his hand up to Ben’s cheek and ran his fingers down one side.

“Where have you come from Ben?”

“Your dreams Callum and you came from mine”


	6. Chapter 6

It was never going to be easy.  
Callum didn’t even know how to start to explain.  
How do you tell your partner of 7 years that you are leaving to be with a man you met 2 weeks ago? A man you have fallen in love with that you barely know? It was a primal thing, he loved Ben from his bones and there was no way of stopping it. It was like he loved him from his soul, like their bodies just knew each other. Knew it was meant to be from the minute they met.

But it wasn’t just their partners, there were children involved here. It was going to be difficult, so very difficult, but there was no option. He was still their dad, he still loved the kids, he would still always be there, but he was powerless to resist Ben. He just had to be with him.

They had decided they would tell them, and then leave. There was a bed and breakfast around the corner and they would go there. They would rent two rooms, but they knew they would be sleeping in one.

And so it began.  
Callum took the children to school. He had asked Michael to stay at home, he needed to talk to him when he got back.

At the school gates he hugged the girls tight. “I love you both so much”  
They just looked puzzled and ran off with their friends.  
Callum swallowed down tears, but at least they are happy, they don’t know that today everything will change. But I will always love them he reminded himself, I will always be there for them.

He started the walk home, a mix of dragging himself back as he knew what task awaited him and briskly walking as he knew the reward once it was done.  
Ben had already text, he was at the bed and breakfast, his kids went to breakfast club, so he had already told Aaron. But Aaron knew what was coming, Aaron would have been prepared. Michael was going to be broken, and Callum knew he had to do it.

Walking back into the house, all was quiet. 

“Michael, where are you?” Callum’s lips were dry, his throat felt tight.

“In here darling”

Callum walked into the front room, and was horrified by the sight.

Michael was in the middle of the room, bright smile on his face, ring box in his hand on one knee.

“Will you – “

“Stop”

“What?”

“Michael, please stop.” Callum sat on the edge of the sofa, head in hands.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to –“

“No.”

“Oh. Um. Er. Why not?” Michael stood up.

“I want to break up”

Michael looked truly stunned. “You want to what?”

“I’m so sorry, so very, very sorry. But I don’t feel the same anymore, about us.”

“Since when?”

Callum looked up at Michael “A little while”

“Why? What did I do?”

“Nothing, you haven’t done anything, you are lovely, wonderful.”

“Then you need to help me out here. What the hell is going on Callum?”

Callum paused.

“You met someone else”

Callum looked at the floor and slowly nodded.

“I wasn’t looking for it, you have to believe me, but yes.”

“Have you slept with him?”

“No”

“But you want to?”

“Michael…”

“Answer me, please”

“Yes. I’m sorry”.

“You’re sorry. Right. And what about the girls?”

“I’m still their dad”

“But it is me you don’t want”

“I want to be honest and fair to you. I can’t help how I feel. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I think you should go Callum.”

“Ok, that’s fair, I’m going to go to the bed and breakfast down the square. I want us to tell the girls together after school. Is that ok?”

“It’s the right thing for the girls so yes. But I don’t want to see you right now.”

“I understand, I’ll just get some things, then I’ll go”

Michael looked at Callum, with a dark bitterness in his eyes. “Good”

Callum grabbed the bag he had prepared under his bed, waiting a few minutes to make it look like he was packing and then came back to the living room.

“I really am sorry.”

“You said”

“I’ll be back at 3.30 then?”

“Fine”

Callum turned and walked out of the house.

He walked swiftly to the bed and breakfast. Quickly checking in at reception and then going straight to Ben’s room.

Ben was sat on the bed as Callum walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. It’s so awful, but I am, I knew from the minute I went back that I couldn’t be with him anymore. We agreed I’ll go back at 3.30 to tell the girls. I won’t be ok then. I’m dreading that, how am I going to tell them?”

“It’s going to be ok”

“How?”

“Because we love our children, and we might not all live together anymore, but we will make it work, we will figure it out. We’re down the road, we’ll never be far from them, and we will always make sure that they know that they are loved.”

“You’re right”

Ben stood up. “Come here”

Callum moved forward and leaned into him as Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s neck and Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, breathing in the smell of him.

“I know this is hard, but being here with you, feels so right, so good.” Ben whispered.

“I love you Ben” Callum said rocking Ben gently.

“I love you Callum”

“This is mad”

“I know it is, but nothing has ever felt so right”


	7. Chapter 7

3.30 to 7.30 that night were the worst 4 hours of Callum’s life.

Trying to explain to his gorgeous girls that he wasn’t going to be living with them anymore was so difficult. They didn’t understand where he was going and they didn’t understand why.

“Don’t you love us anymore?”

It broke his heart, shattered him to pieces, as they cried and held onto him, all whilst Michael glared at him with red swollen eyes.  
Callum could see the damage that he had caused but he had been powerless to stop it.  
Eventually the girls settled and they had managed to eat some dinner, followed by a nice bath and bed.  
Now with the girls asleep, Michael asked him to leave again.

“Can I come back in the morning? Do breakfast? The school run?”

“Yes, because it is better for them. But I don’t want you near me.”

“I understand”

Callum returned back to the B and B before Ben. Bedtime was later in his house, and older kids led to more questions.  
An hour later Ben returned, walking into Callum’s room, Callum was sat on the bed red swollen eyes, matching Ben’s red swollen eyes.

“What have we done?”

“Fallen in love”

“What a price to pay”

“I know, but I love you”

“And I love you”

“Come here” Callum reached his arm out as Ben walked towards him and lay down next him on the bed.

Looking into each other’s eyes the world seemed to momentarily slip away.

“I’m going back in the morning for breakfast time and school run” Callum said, breaking the silence.

“Me too.”

“That’s good”

Callum sighed “They have to all know that we still love them”

Ben placed an arm on Callum’s waist. “They will, they will. They’ll always know, we’ll make sure of it. We’ll always be in their lives, and nearby. We’ll see them all the time”

“What if Michael and Aaron won’t let us”

“They will, they love them too, it’s about what’s best for them”

“Michael hates me”

“No he doesn’t”

“He does, I deserve it”

“He’s angry, hurt and confused. He’ll calm down. We couldn’t help it”

“I know but – “

“We couldn’t help it. I love you”

“I love you”

Ben leant over and lightly brushed his lips on Callum’s placing his hand in Callum’s hair, before leaning back and placing his head on the pillow.

“Do you want to get under the covers?” Ben chewed his lip nervously. “Not to do anything, just cuddle”

“Yeah”

Removing shoes and coats, they both climbed back on the bed pulling the covers over them.

“Come here” Ben whispered, lying on his back. Callum moving over to rest his head on Ben’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist and cuddling into him, Ben’s placed his hand gently on Callum’s arm, running his fingers up and down it, whilst his other hand was snuggling on his shoulder, pulling him in tightly.

“We’ll find a way through this, together. What happened between us was meant to, I’ve never felt anything like this before in my life.”

“Me neither Ben.”

“We had no other choice, I couldn’t ignore it”

“Nor could I, I couldn’t be with Michael now, I just don’t feel like that towards him now, all I want is you.”

“And all I want is you”

“And the kids”

“Well yeah obviously, and the kids” Ben chuckled.

“Did you tell Aaron about me?”

“I told him that there was someone else, but I didn’t tell him who. Did you tell Michael?”

“I told him the same, he doesn’t know it is you. But he knew there was someone else, he could tell. He knows me too well.”

“We didn’t do this lightly Callum, we did this for love”

“Yeah.”

They lay there in silence for a while, gently cuddling as the darkness began to fall. Still shocked from the massive change in their lives, terrified about the next steps, but delighted to be in each other’s arms.

“So what now?”

“We get things stable for the kids, and then we find somewhere to live.”

“What together?”

“Unless you don’t want to?”

“I do, it’s all so quick”

“We can slow down”

“No I want all of this with you.”

Ben smiled sadly. “I wish I’d met you sooner. Then we wouldn’t be causing all this pain”

“I know I wish we had as well”

“Let’s try and get some sleep.”

“Ok”

“I love you”

“I love you.”

They both gently closed their eyes, attempting to put an end to this very difficult day, only the only noise of their light breathing in the room, and their hope of a better day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben woke up suddenly to a fitful Callum, breathing erratically, shaking in his arms and crying in his sleep.

“Callum, Callum, wake up”

Suddenly his eyes flew open, still heavy breathing.

“Callum, breathe, breathe, it’s ok.” Ben gently stoked his hair as Callum’s breathing quietened.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry” Callum wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“Just dreaming about my girls. What time is it?”

Ben reached over to his phone on the bedside table.

“3am”

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

Ben settled back onto the pillow “No, I just woke up. Guess we both have a lot on our minds”

“I already miss them so much it hurts.”

“Me too. Me too.” Ben sighed.

“So what do we do?

“Do you want to go back?” Ben looked at Callum wide eyed.

“For them? Yes. But no, I want to be with you. I have to be with you, I can’t help how I feel there is no option.”

“Why? Callum suddenly sat up looking panicked. “Do you?”

“I’m the same Callum, of course I want to go back for the kids, I miss them so much” Ben’s voice started to choke “But, I love you. It’s that simple, I have to be with you.”

“3 hours until we can see them, at least”

“Well I know I wouldn’t be popular with my two if I woke them up right now!”

“Haha, my little ones would probably be ok, once they were awake, but then they would be totally hyper!”

They lay there swapping stories about the kids, their time as babies, toddlers and who they are now. Laughing, smiling, crying, trying to figure out what this new normal will be. How will they cope? Will the kids adapt? The future was scary and exciting in equal amounts.

At 5am they got up and got themselves ready. It was daunting thinking about going back to their old homes, to their old routines when so much else had changed. 

They had agreed they would both go back at 6am, so at 10 to 6 they stood in front each of other and after a hug and kiss said goodbye as they heading back to their old homes.

Callum felt so conflicted. A night lying in Ben’s arms had been wonderful, magical, and talking for hours as the sun came up in the morning, there really was nowhere else that he would want to be. But heading back now, he hoped that the girls would be ok, and that at least a ‘normal’ morning and school drop off would mean that the day would start well. 

Entered his old home he saw Michael sat waiting for him on the sofa.

“Oh, um, hi, morning”

“Look Callum. I think that we need to establish a couple of ground rules here” Michael’s voice was low and bitter.

“Right. What were you thinking?”

“When the girls are around everything between us is fine. We act normal. I don’t want them to be anymore hurt by this than they already are. But I don’t want you near me, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Ok”

“If I need to communicate with you about the girls, I will text you.”

“Ok”

“You can come here every morning and take them to school.”

“Ok”

“You can pick them up from school on your days off”

“Ok” 

“We can see them alternative weekends, but they sleep here. And whoever, he is, they don’t see him.”

“I don’t want to confuse them Michael, so of course not at first, but one day – “

“Not yet”

“Yes of course, not yet.”

“Where are you staying?”

“At the B and B around the corner, for now, we are going to look for a place as soon as we can”

“Oh are we?” Michael stood and glared at Callum, pure hatred in his eyes.

“Daddy!” Elly came running towards Callum and jumped up at him.

“Morning Els Bells. Did you sleep ok?” Callum said as he grabbed the little girl and kissed her hair.

“Yes, but I’m hungry”

“Toast and eggs?”

“Hmm, yes please”

Callum walked into the kitchen trailed by the little girl, feeling the daggers of Michael’s eyes into his back. This was hard. Michael was so hurt, but at least he could try and make it as nice a morning for the girls as possible.

Waiting in the kitchen was Charlotte.

“Morning Lots” Callum scooped up the little girl in his arms, she looked tired, rubbing her eyes. “You ok?”

“Yeah” she said in a far away voice. “Miss you”

“I’m right here sweetheart, will always be here.”

Putting her back down, Callum moved to the fridge to get out the eggs and bread.

“Scrambled eggs on toast?”

“Yes please” the girls said in unison.

Michael had headed back into the bedroom. Clearly this happy display was not helping him at all.

Once they were fed, washed and dressed ready for school, Michael reappeared.

“Ready for school then monkey’s? Come here then, big kiss before you go.”

Both girls ran over to him for a hug and kiss, and then back to Callum where hand in hand they walked out of the door, which Michael slammed behind them.

Well, that was the first morning done, Callum thought, things can only get better from here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - a chapter to avoid if smut isn't your thing!  
> Thanks so much for reading :-)

“What do I tell your brother later?” Callum said to Ben as he moved his bag of things into Ben’s room. It seemed daft to rent 2 rooms, and waste the money.

“Well” Ben shouted from the bathroom. “I was thinking I could come to work with you and we could tell him together?”

“Oh right, yeah, ok.”

“What time are you working today?”

“Not until 12”

“Oh right, that’s good”

“Why?”

“Well, I was thinking, as we have some time, and have kind of well moved in together, we could spend this morning, um, getting to know each other a bit better.”

“We spent half the night talking Ben, what more do you want to know?”

“That wasn’t the kind of getting to know you I was thinking of”

“Oh”

“Come here” Ben pulled Callum into a light kiss.

Callum leaned into Ben and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ben’s mouth and receiving his tongue in return.

Ben’s hand moved up into Callum’s hair, as Callum moved his hands under Ben’s t-shirt running up and down Ben’s back. Ben moaned softly into Callum’s mouth.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked.

“Yeah”

“Do you, uh, want to get on the bed?”

“Yeah” Callum smiled.

Casually lying on the bed, they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I never thought I would want anyone else” Callum said running his hand down Ben’s face “But, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen”  
Ben blushed, and looked down.

Callum moved back again towards Ben, igniting another kiss, cupping his hand to Ben’s face, going deeper and deeper into the kiss.  
Ben slowly moved his t-shirt up and over his head, temporarily breaking this union and Callum moved his jumper up and over his head.  
Skin to skin they held each other, this was the first time that they had been this exposed together.

Ben restarted the kiss, running his hands up and down Callum’s back, as Ben now ran his hands through his hair.

“You are so gorgeous” Ben said. “God, I want you”.

Moving his hands down Callum’s face, jaw, shoulder, arms and to his waist, Ben fumbled at his jeans. “Um, is this ok?”

“Yeah” Callum said through hot breath as Ben undid them, and Callum wiggled out of them.

“And you? Can I?” Callum asked, Ben smiled, as Callum’s hand moved to Ben’s jeans and helped him out of them as well.

Now lying only in boxers, they held each other. Arms holding, hands stroking.

“Shall we get under the covers?”

“Ok”

Once underneath, Ben decided to be bold, and struck out, taking Callum’s boxers down in one swift move. He saw Callum’s growing dick starting to come to attention. Tentatively, he reached his hand out and using his fingertips started to move up and down Callum’s length. Callum hissed in anticipation. “God that feels good”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah”

Ben started to move more quickly and adjusting his hand to use his fingers, increased the intensity of movement. Callum’s breath quickened as his heart began to beat more quickly. 

“Ben” he uttered from his mouth as his eyes began to drift upwards.

Ben smiled, “You like that, huh?”

“Oh yeah” Callum whispered.

“More?”  
“Oh yeah, I want more”

Ben slowly crawled down the bed, staying under the covers until his knees were down at Callum’s ankles, taking a deep breath he took Callum’s length into his mouth.  
Callum inhaled deeply. “Ben, Ben” he called as Ben bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then gaining momentum as his hands gathered and gently tickled Callum’s balls.  
Ben’s tongue, twisted and licked as his head went up and down, Callum’s back arching as his pleasure rose higher and higher, white sparks hitting him and an amazing tingling sensation running through his body. Ben picked up speed, moving faster and faster, softly bearing his teeth to add extra friction and gently squeezing Callum’s balls to ensure maximum feeling. 

“Oh god Ben, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

There were no more words as he came spluttering into Ben’s mouth.

Ben swallowed, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Callum shuddered as his high rippled through his body.

Ben kissed the end of Callum’s length, licking back up it and then placing kisses on his thighs, his stomach and up his chest until he made his way back to Callum’s neck and then to his lips. Callum remained breathing deeply.

“Ben” was all he was able to expel.

“Are you ok? Was that good?”

“Ben, that was amazing”

“Good” Ben grinned. “It’s so nice to know you better” he laughed, wrapping himself around Callum’s waist, head on his chest.

Callum was still slightly shuddering. Wow, he thought, it was hardly his first blow job, but perhaps when you feel this strong, in the hands, or rather mouth of someone you love this much, it blows your mind. It certainly had blown Callum’s and he needed a moment or two, for his body to settle down…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for more smut!

Finally back under control, Callum ran his hands down Ben’s back slipping down the waist band of his boxers. Slipping in he grabbed hold of Ben’s backside as he moved his slips to Ben’s for a passionate kiss, pressing harder and harder as Ben moaned into it.

“Now for your turn” Callum said as he slipped down under the covers and moved Ben’s boxers out of the way.

Callum licked up Ben’s right thigh, and as he reached Ben swelling member, he gently licked up and down it, with warm breaths tickling.

“Oh, Callum” Ben started to twitch.

Callum started to press wet, sloppy kisses up Bens dick, and then moved back to licking.

Ben shuddered, breathing deeply, as Callum took Ben deep into the back of his throat. Slowly moving up and down, up and down. Tongue licking over him as he took him in and out of his mouth. 

“Hmm” Callum moaned as he continued in his motion, as Ben hissed out from the intensity.

“Oh Cal, Cal” Ben moaned, as he felt the swell of pleasure moving up his body.

Callum then increased his movement, moving up and down faster and faster, eventually grabbing and pinching Ben’s balls, and Ben began to moan with pleasure.

“Callum, Callum” Ben yelled as he came hard down Callum’s throat.

Callum took a deep breath as he swallowed and moved gently up Ben’s body, wrapping his arms around Ben’s heavy breathing body and pulling him close.

“Wow” Callum said. “Who knew anything could feel that good?”

“Hmm” Ben mused, “nothing has ever felt like that”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing”

“And we’ve not even – “

“What?”

“Gone all the way”

“One thing at a time” Ben said sleepily. “I think I need a little nap, to get over that.

Callum chuckled “Did I wear you out?”

“Maybe, just maybe, how are you so awake?”

“I’m not beautiful, really I’m not” Callum yawned, “just teasing”

“A little sleep?”

“Yeah, and then a little more play?”

“I’m holding you to that!” Ben smirked.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, they were both asleep in moments, after their little morning delight.

An hour later Ben’s phone started to ring, stirring them both from their romantic slumber.  
Ben reached over to the bedside table, seeing Aaron’s name on the screen.

“Aaron?” Ben sat up, leaning against the headboard.

“What? What’s up?”

“WHAT?”

Callum awoke with a start, and looked at Ben. ‘What’s up?’ He mouthed.

“Aaron, I’m not coming back” Ben said looking exasperated. 

Callum looked panicked. 

“Aaron, Aaron. AARON!”

Ben put his hand to his head.

“Look I’m sorry, I am sorry, I don’t want to hurt you, but we’re over, you know that.”

Callum looked up at Ben, feeling sick, panicking, heart thumping through his temples. 

“Aaron, of course I did love you, you know that.”

Oh god, Callum thought, I am going to lose him.

“Aaron, please don’t cry” Ben said softly.

Panic, sickness, room spinning. Oh god no. Please, Callum thought, his eyes widening, staring at Ben as his pulse quickened.  
Ben got up out of bed, pacing around the room.  
Callum watched him, feeling desperate. 

Ben then reached down, quickly putting on his clothes, before walking out of the room.

Callum pulled the duvet up to his chin, shaking, with tears forming in his eyes.  
Ben just left, Ben has left. What if he never comes back? What if he changes his mind?

Callum closed his eyes, head starting to thump. What have I done?

5 minutes later Ben returned to the room, and sat on the bed, hands rubbing his temples.  
Callum sat frozen in the bed, as they sat in silence.

“Cal?”

“Yeah” Callum whispered.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, you?”

“Sorry about that. Aaron was having a moment, it is over with him. You do believe me, right?”

“Uh huh” Callum looked down at the duvet.

Ben turned around to face Callum, a concerned look on his face. 

“Please look at me”

Callum continued to look at the duvet.

“Please Cal” Ben’s voice began to shake.

Callum looked up at Ben. 

“I love you” Ben said, looking nervous.

“Still?” Callum whispered.

“Yes, yes” Ben said jumping across the bed and grabbing Callum and pulling him into a emotional kiss.

Pulling apart, breathless. “Please say you do believe me?”

“Yes Ben I believe you” Callum smiled.

“I’m not going back Cal, I love you, I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetheart”

“What did you call me?”

“Er… sweetheart” Callum looked down shyly.

“I love it”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Good, sweetheart” Callum smiled.

“Can I come back in?”

“Of course, come here, but get those clothes off first” Callum chuckled.

Ben stripped off quickly and jumped back under the covers into Callum’s arms.

Ben thrust his lips into Callum’s, kissing deeper and deeper.

“I love you sweetheart” Callum said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

“I love you too baby”

“Baby huh?”

“Yeah, my gorgeous baby” Ben, smiled, pulling Callum back into another round of kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - smut alert. If that isn't your thing then this is a chapter to avoid!
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading :-)

Ben held onto Callum’s hand tightly, squeezing it as they walked into E20.

“Ian” he said, at his brother’s back.

Ian turned around. “yea-“ Ian looked confused.  
“Callum? So what’s going on here?”

“We’re together” Ben said firmly.

“Really? And Michael? Aaron? What about them?”

“They are the other father’s to our children. They are no longer our partners. We are together.”

“Oh, right. Ok”

“Good.” Ben said. Now turning to Callum “Ok baby?”

“Yep” Callum smiled.

“See you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you later” Callum smiled.   
Ben reached up and gave Callum a kiss. Smiling he turned and walked away.

Callum walked back into the kitchen to start his shift.

Walking back to the B and B after his shift was weird. It was the first time after leaving home, although Michael had been kind enough to let him call and say goodnight to the girls, midway through service.

Entering his and Ben’s room, Ben was lying in bed watching a film on his laptop.

“Hi baby” Ben smiled at Callum. “How was your shift?”

“Busy” Callum smiled back. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too baby. Come here”

Callum walked over to the bed.

“Er no, no entry to clothes” Ben laughed.

“Oh really?”

“Ooh yes, I need that hot, sexy body next to mine, no obstructions!”

“Well in that case” Callum said as he began to strip off, Ben not taking his eyes off him. 

Now down to his boxers. “Permission to enter?”

“No clothes, baby, no clothes”

“Fine” Callum said as he stripped completely, jumping into the bed beside Ben.

Ben immediately pounced. “You really are the sexiest man alive, do you know that?”

“Hmm” Callum said slamming their lips together.

“Oh god yeah”

“Ready to go all the way?” 

“I’ve been ready since the day we met” Ben said eyes shining as he kissed Callum heavily again.

Hands roaming everywhere, tongues clashing, mouths moaning.

“Have you got any?” Callum panted.

“Got any?”

“Any lube”

“Bedside table” Ben pants out breathlessly.

Callum reaches across and opens the drawer, and delves his hand inside finding it and a condom which he places on the side.

“I want to be inside you sweetheart, is that ok?”

“Yes baby”

Callum pours lube across his long slender fingers as Ben manoeuvres himself to allow Callum easy access to his hole.

Slipping one hand in, Callum quickly delves around inside, finding Ben’s sweet spot as Ben’s back arches in pleasure.

“Hmm, baby”

“You like that?”

“Oh yes”

“More?”

“More”

Callum gently slips in another finger, opening Ben further.

“Feels so good baby, so good”

Callum finds Ben’s lips and slips in his tongue, as he adds a third finger.

“Oh, oh, baby” Ben starts to shudder.

Callum continues to roam about inside Ben, easing and stretching, getting him ready.

Moving over to grab the condom, he rolls it along his length, coating it in lube.

“Ready sweetheart?”

“So ready” Ben says softly.

Lining himself up, Callum enters Ben slowly, bit by bit as Ben’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. 

“Good sweetheart?”

“So, so good”

Callum smiles, moving between Ben’s legs and finding the perfect angle to enable himself to go deeper.

Small moans start to come from Ben as Callum slowly begins to move in gentle thrusts.

“Oh baby”

Callum takes hold of Ben’s hand, interlocking their fingers and placing them above Ben’s head as he uses to opportunity to raise up and fully push himself into Ben.

“Oh, oh, oh” Ben whimpers as Callum begins to pick up speed, adding more vigour to his thrusts as his own pleasure begins to build within his body.

“Oh sweetheart, oh” Callum moans out. Thrusting harder, deeper.

Ben’s moaning becoming louder as the bed below them begins to creak under the strain of their combined rhythm.

Callum begins to pick up greater speed, thrusting harder and harder, until, he pulls almost fully out and thrusts in hard, causing Ben to cry out loud. Callum does it again, and again, as Ben starts to yell in pure pleasure, Ben releases his hands, one holding onto Callum’s ass as he pulls him in deeper and deeper, one attached to his shoulder, nails pressing in as Callum grips the headboard and uses it to push in as deep as he can, thrusting harder, harder, faster and faster. Callum grunting and groaning, sweat starting to bead across his forehead as he feels his orgasm starting to build.  
Ben moaning, louder, longer, until it hits him and he comes loud and wet in between their stomachs as Callum comes in the condom inside of him, collapsing on top in pure delight.

Slipping out of Ben, Callum rolls over to the side removing the condom and tying it off, placing it in the bedside bin.

Both panting hard, they turn to each other, eyes glistening.

“Wow baby, well that was worth waiting for”

“Oh yeah?”

“God yeah” Ben breathed heavily, pulling Callum close. “That was the best, you are the best” kissing Callum’s forehead.

“Let’s get under the covers” Callum yanked the duvet up and over them. “Come here sweetheart”

Still breathing heavily, Ben snuggles up into Callum, head on his chest, and legs intwined.

“That was truly amazing baby, we really are meant to be”

“Aren’t we just” Callum giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

“We really do need to find somewhere to live” Ben tied up his trainers. “All this living here, is not exactly cost effective, and if we want to have the kids staying this isn’t going to work”

“Like Aaron or Michael is ever going to let that happen”

“Well it will eventually”

“Don’t you want to get the garage up and running first?”

“We open in 2 days baby you know that”

“Yeah well, I reckon you need to get on with that, we can try and find somewhere once you’re more sorted”

Ben’s phoned buzzed on the side. He picked it up looking confused.

“Aaron, wants to talk”

“Oh right, ok”

“Wants me to come back after I’ve dropped the kids at school. What time you working today?”

“I’m not remember? Day off. I’ll be back after taking the girls in. Maybe I’ll even do some online house shopping then” Callum winked.

“Well I’ll be back as soon as I can”

“Ok sweetheart” Callum gave Ben a quick kiss as they left the B and B to go back to their old homes.

Callum returned to the B and B later, girls successfully dropped off at school, and another frosty encounter with Michael completed. It was 9.30, Ben should be back in a bit and then they could think about getting some breakfast.  
Sitting down on the bed he got out Ben’s laptop, it would be worth having a look at what properties were about, what would they need, at least 3 bedrooms, maybe 4? That wouldn’t be cheap, but they both earnt a reasonable wage, and it they split the kids evenly with Michael and Aaron that would help financially. Flat or house? That was the thing, a house would be better, and would give the kids more space. Would they have them all at the same time, that was the thing. They didn’t really know each other, and his 2 were a bit younger than Ben’s. Maybe they should start off with a small place and just have the kids to visit, no staying over, after all there was a lot for them to get used to.  
So far they had been keeping it simple, they just went back to their old homes to see the kids there, but it had been weeks now, and Callum wanted his girls to meet Ben and he wanted to meet his son and daughter. It was definitely time to discuss it with the ex’s. Maybe they could all meet, go somewhere public so that it wasn’t too big of a deal. This current situation couldn’t last forever, and there was no going back, Ben was the love of his life he knew that.  
There were just so many available to rent, and without Ben to discuss all the unanswered questions Callum decided to take a break. What was the time anyway? 10.30, where was Ben? This was only supposed to be a quick chat.

Callum decided to pop on the TV, he was hungry, this breakfast was going to turn into brunch at this rate.

He checked his phone. It’s 11 now and he’s still not back. Weird.

Where are you sweetheart? Is everything ok? Callum text.

11.15 no reply.

Ben I’m worried.

11.30

Ben please text me

At quarter to 12 Ben came bounding through the door, eyes and face red, looking utterly livid.

“Sweetheart where have you been? What’s wro-?”

Callum could see something was seriously wrong as Ben sat on the bed, hands screwed up into his closed eyes.

“Ben, talk to me”

“He’s moving away. He got a new job, and he’s moving away, he wants to take the kids. He wants me to go with them.”

Callum’s blood ran cold.

“Wwwhhat?”

“They’re leaving, and they want me to go with them”

“But, uh, but”

“I don’t want to lose my children Callum”

“I understand, but, what about, what about us?”

“They are my children”

“I know that”

“Would you give up yours?” Ben stared at Callum intently.

“No, but, uh, um, I can’t give you up. Where are they going?”

“Edinburgh”

“Scotland?”

“Do you know another one?”

“Well no, but, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what to do. We moved here for me, and now I have left him and he has no reason to stay. It’s a good job, the right move for him and the kids live with him. I’m the one who left. I’m the one who left to-“

“Be with me”

Ben looked at Callum with bloodshot eyes.

“What do I do now Callum?”


	13. Chapter 13

Callum felt sick. This could not be happening, there had to be a solution, there just had to be one. Ben was still sat next to him on the bed in a daze. Callum wanted to reach out and touch him but was too afraid.  
They sat still for a few moments longer until Ben finally spoke.

“I’m going to go for a walk”

“I’ll come with you” Callum said, rising from the bed.

“No, I need some time to think”

“Oh right, ok”

Ben walked out of the door, leaving Callum alone.  
Callum sat on the bed in despair. He couldn’t lose Ben, he just couldn’t, but he couldn’t lose his girls either and couldn’t expect Ben to lose his children. What on earth were they going to do?  
He had finally found his true love, and he felt truly whole, and now he was going to lose him, lose this. He was never going to be able to cope with this.  
The room felt like it was spinning, closing in on him as his panic started to rise. He closed his eyes and put his head between his knees as he could feel the blood thumping through his temples, and the tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

“How do I live with out you?” slipped from his lips as a tear left his eye and landed on the carpeted floor.

“There really is only one option” Ben was stood in the doorway.

Oh god, Callum thought, heart in his mouth.

“You uh, you uh, want to end things?” Callum whispered.

“What? No!” Ben walked into the room, sitting on the bed taking Callum’s hand. “No baby, no, I love you.”

“Oh, right, good.” Callum breathed out deeply, flustered. “So what then?”

“We might have to do long distance for a bit.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but there will be a way. I’ll sell the garage and move up there with them”

“What?”

“Not in with them baby, don’t worry” Ben laughed. “It’s you and me now. I’ll find somewhere local, a small flat or something. If I can sort out access days with Aaron then I’ll be up there on those days, and be back here with you the rest of the time.”

“And what about work?” 

“Well I’ll have to find something easy just to pay the bills, but I’ll only work on the days I’m there. Maybe I should get two part-time jobs, one up there, one down here!” He laughed. “I don’t know baby, we’ll figure it out. The garage sale will help for a bit”

“But, I’ll miss you so much”

“I know, me too, but what else can we do?”

“When do they go?”

“Next week”

“Next week!” Callum’s stomach lurched. “And when will you go?”

“I’ll go up for a few days and help to settle the kids. We need to do some school visits, get them enrolled, I want to be there for their first day. Then I’ll come back, yeah?”

“Ok”

Ben lay down on the bed. “Come here baby”

Callum lay in his arms. 

“We’ll get through this” Ben whispered into Callum’s hair, “we’ll be fine”.

They lay together for a few moments, until Ben suddenly sat up and said “I’m sorry baby, but now this has happened I’ve got so much to sort out. I need to get onto an agent and get the garage up for sale, and Aaron is sending me some links to some schools that I need to take a look at. And I want to take a look at some letting agent sites as well.”

“Right, yeah of course, sweetheart. How about I go out and get us some food and leave you to it for a bit?”

“Aw baby, that would be great. I’ll crack on while you are gone. I still want as much of my afternoon with you as possible.” Ben winked.

Callum decided to go for a walk before getting lunch, that way he could clear his head and give Ben more time to start on sorting out his life without him. He still couldn’t quite believe that this had happened. Damn Aaron, he should have known that he was never going to let Ben go this easily. He almost felt offended that he didn’t have the same problem with Michael. Michael was just livid, their exchanges still only occurred with regards to the girls, and even then he could feel the anger and bitterness from him. It was a horrible side to Michael that Callum had never seen before, and it did upset him to realise the pain that Michael was clearly going through, and he couldn’t blame him, they had been so happy, but there really was no other way, Callum’s heart just belonged to Ben. 

Callum popped to the café on his way back to the B and B, picking up some cheese and ham rolls and a couple of buns. He had given Ben about an hour and a half and he hoped that would be enough so that they could at least get some time together today.

Wandering back he felt slightly more hopeful, after all he knew how he felt, he knew how Ben felt, nothing was going to change that no matter the distance.

Walking into their bedroom, Ben was sat on the bed, looking down, white as a sheet.

“Ben?” Callum took a step closer. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Aaron” Ben whispered. “He’s dead”.


	14. Chapter 14

“What?”

“He’s dead”

Callum head began to spin. So what now? One minute Ben is moving away, now Aaron was dead. Had the world gone mad?

“I don’t understand. What do you mean he’s dead?”

“Dead, like deceased, like here no more” Ben started to raise his voice, now standing. “What do you think it means Callum? My kids have just lost their other dad. He’s gone.” Ben looked at Callum with wild eyes. “Oh god I feel sick” running to the bathroom Ben just made it to the toilet in time.

Callum sat back on the bed in a daze.   
Aaron was dead.   
He quickly came to his senses and moved into the bathroom. Ben was sat on the floor learning against the toilet. Tears rolling down his face.

“I can’t believe this” he said. Callum sat in front of him, bringing Ben into his arms.

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?”

Ben leant back from Callum’s embrace. “Apparently he was hit by a car, half an hour after I left, he went out on the tube, I don’t know where and then he was hit by a car, he was killed instantly. His sister phoned me while you were out. Of course I’m no longer his next of kin.”

Ben paused.

“His sister, Susie, she’s devastated and of course livid with me, she only told me because of the kids. I need to move back home, I need to be with them.”

“Of course, of course you do sweetheart.”

“Uh, I don’t think that you can come.” Ben chewed his bottom lip.

“No, I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll stay here”

“What am I going to tell them?” Ben put his hands over his face.

“The truth, that he’s gone, but that he loved them, will always love them, and that you love them, and aren’t going anywhere”

“I have to stop the garage sale, thank god the move hadn’t happened”

“It’s fine, one thing at a time. You’re in shock, come on, come back to the bed and sit down.”

“I need to get the kids soon”

“It’s not even 2 yet. They won’t be out of school for ages, but I think that you should go in and try and see the head teacher, they need to know, they need to be prepared so that they can help, but let Lexi and Noah finish the day as normal.”

“Their last ever normal day.” Ben said. Callum pulled him close.

“They have you sweetheart, they will get through this.”

Callum continued to hold Ben, gently rocking him, whilst running his hands through his hair.

“Sweetheart” Callum said, breaking the silence. “How are you?”

“It doesn’t matter how I am”

“Of course it does. You were together for a long time, had kids together. How are you?”

Ben sighed. “I just feel numb. Obviously things between us were over and hadn’t been right for a long time, but I still cared about him.”

“Of course you did.”

“This is the second man in my life to have died. It’s like I’m cursed.”

“No you’re not”

“If anything happened to you-“ Ben sobbed.

“Nothing is going to happen to me. Paul was a tragedy, Aaron an accident, none of this is your fault. I love you sweetheart. We will get through this together, I’m here.”

“I love you, so much Cal.”

At 3.00 Ben walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He was going to pick up Lexi and Noah and take them home. Then sit them down and tell them what had happened. He was dreading it. The walk back from school was going to be terrible, trying to act normal. Savouring those last few moments with them before their life changed forever.

After a tight hug and a kiss Ben left at 3.15.  
Callum didn’t really know what to do with himself now. He wasn’t working tonight and he knew that Ben would be busy with his children for the rest of the day. He couldn’t help him, the kids didn’t know him yet, and they would be devastated to lose Aaron. He just wished that there was something that he could do to help, but he knew that there was nothing.  
Instead he decided to call Ian and let him know.   
Ian was shocked, stunned, but concerned. Callum knew that Ben and Ian weren’t exactly close, and Ian was still getting used to Callum and Ben together, but he knew the kids – he was their uncle after all – so he said that he would let Kathy know and then they would both pop round and offer their support. The kids were going to need it.  
Callum felt slightly better then, at least he had done something to help.

He text Michael to see if he could see the girls. Luckily he agreed, so at 4 he was in the park, alternating between pushing each of them on the swings.

“Higher daddy!” Elly squealed all excited.

“Wow you two, do like to give me a workout” Callum laughed.

“I want to go higher than El” Charlotte said.

“Ok, ok, I’m doing my best” Callum said, running between the two.

Eventually, the swings were done, then it was time for ice cream. Callum knew that Michael wouldn’t be impressed, but he didn’t care, life was too short, he really knew that.  
Then hand in hand he walked the girls back home, stopping at the door to give them both a big cuddle and then with a kiss to each he pressed the doorbell.  
Michael appeared with a big smile for the girls. “In you come then darlings!”

“Bye beautifuls!”

“Bye daddy” Callum barely heard them say as they ran in and Michael slammed the door in his face.  
Wow, it might take some more time then for that to heal.

It was now 5.30 and Callum was at a bit of a loss. Ben would clearly still be busy with the kids, so he wasn’t sure what to do. He decided to go into the pub, a pint and some early dinner would provide some distraction whilst he tried not to stare at his phone waiting for Ben to text. Just waiting and hoping that things were ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben text at 7.30.  
His mum and Ian were still with him. Lexi, he said just wouldn’t let his mum go, and Noah had been hiding under his bed. Ben decided to leave him there for now, he liked being there when he wanted to be left alone.  
Ian had made a nice dinner, but the kids had barely touched it. His mum was going to stay over and help, the kids really wanted her to. He couldn’t really talk right now, but would call if he could when the kids were asleep.

I miss you so much baby

I miss you too. I’m here, anything you need, anytime. And if you can’t talk that’s fine too. I love you.

I love you so much. 

Callum returned back to the B and B.   
It was cold and lonely there without Ben. He turned on the laptop to try and watch a film, but he couldn’t concentrate.  
He snuggled down into the bed, Ben’s scent still lingered on his pillow. God his missed him. But how he felt right now didn’t matter, Ben’s children had lost their other father, their needs came first.  
Callum dreaded to think how they would be feeling, they are so young, Lexi 7 and Noah 5, so hard for them to understand what had happened.

Callum must have dozed off as at 9 his phone was ringing next to his head.

“Sweetheart. How are you?”

“Hi baby” Ben sighed. “I miss you”

“I miss you too.”

“Can you come around? The kids are asleep and mum is here, but I’ll come outside, I really need to see you.”

“Of course, I’ll be right there.”

Callum practically sprinted across the square to Ben’s old house.

He text Ben.

I’m outside

Ben came out immediately, throwing himself into Callum’s arms as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Callum stroked Ben’s hair. “It’s ok sweetheart, it’s ok, let it out.”

Ben sobbed and sobbed. “Oh Cal”

“Oh Cal, they are so broken, so sad. I didn’t think that they would ever stop crying. Thank god for mum”

“Oh sweetheart” Callum continued to stroke Ben’s hair.

“They are finally asleep, although I don’t know how long for. Lexi is a state, I don’t think she’ll sleep through, think mum might have to sleep in with her.”

“And Noah?” 

“He can be so quiet sometimes, it can be difficult to get out of him how he’s feeling. And he’s so young. He’s asleep right now, but I don’t think he can really process all of this.”

“Probably not”

“They are heartbroken” Ben sobbed.

“It’s ok, it’s ok” Callum continued to hold Ben tight.

“What about you?”

Ben sniffed pulling slightly away, but staying in Callum’s arms.

“I’m ok, I’m just heartbroken for them.”

“I know. What can I do sweetheart? I want to help” Callum ran his fingers down Ben’s face.

“Nothing really baby. Just stay by the phone yeah? I can’t make this worse, they don’t know you yet. It would be too much.”

“Maybe I could come by as a friend. In a few days?”

“I don’t know. I think that they would be scared. But can you come by when they are asleep tomorrow? I can’t not see you.”

“Of course I will. We’ll play it by ear, whatever they need, whatever you need.” Callum gently kissed Ben’s cheek.

“I need you, but they come first.”

“Of course they do.”

“I better get back inside” Ben said looking back towards the door.

“Yeah go sweetheart. Call me later if you can, call me anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes tomorrow”

Callum pulled Ben into a gentle kiss. “I love you sweetheart” he whispered.

“I love you” Ben said softly, eyes closed “so much”.

Then Ben turned and walked back inside.

Callum walked slowly back to the B and B, tears streaming down his face.  
This was a nightmare. The love of his life was so sad, so broken and he was powerless, to help with no way to really be there for him, no way to fix things, and in the way. How were they ever going to get through this? Two poor broken children, and a looming separation whilst they tried to salvage the pieces of this devastation.

They were just going to have to take it one day at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few days Callum started to get used to waking to a cold bed. No Ben next to him was odd, and sad.

A week after Ben had moved home Callum awoke, lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling, it was early, he knew it without even having to look at the time. He felt completely and utterly alone.

His phone beeped on the bedside table next to him.

Glancing over he grabbed it, Ben’s name on the screen.

Not sure if you are awake yet. But just wanted to say morning, and I love you x

I love you x Are you ok? X

Yeah, another long night, lots of tears, but the kids are back to sleep again. Will start breakfast in a bit, but just thinking about you x

I was just thinking about you x

Will you come by tonight, after you finish work? X

Of course I will x

I hate waking up without you, I miss you x

I miss you x

So I’ll see you later?

I already can’t wait. Love you x

Love you x

Callum placed his phone back on the side, checking the time. 6am. He decided to get up, have a shower and then pop to the café.

Over a cuppa he thought about Ben and wondered how his morning was going. With his phone in his hand he contemplated texting him but didn’t want to disturb him when his phone suddenly beeped and Ben’s name appeared on his screen.

Kids want to go into school today, had a chat to their teachers they think it is a good idea, get back some normality. I need to see you, can you come over here, after school drop off?

Of course.  
Callum’s heart began to pound, he had barely seen Ben in days and now they were going to be alone together. Alone.

He quickly gulped down his tea and headed over to Michael’s. He was too early to pick up the girls, but he wanted to talk to Michael before the girls got up. It was time to tell him about Ben. Callum was determined to move their relationship forward, even with all of the obstacles in the way at the moment, and this seemed like the right first step.

Arriving at Michael’s, he rang the bell.

“You’re too early, the girls are still asleep”

“I know, I need to talk to you”

“What about?”

“Can I come in?”

Michael sighed. “I suppose so”

Walking straight into the living room, Callum took a seat in a chair at the far end. He didn’t want to sit on the sofa, he wanted to leave some space between them.

“Michael, I am still sorry for the way things have turned out.”

Michael rolled his eyes in distain.

“I just, well, I just fell in love with him and I couldn’t help it.”

“So I suppose you’ve come here to tell me who he is now then have you?”

“Um well yeah, it’s um, Ben Mitchell”

“Ian’s brother? I can’t say I’m surprised, heard a rumour that he had split from his bloke. Guess him dying on you has been inconvenient for your love affair”

“Come on Michael that’s not fair. Lexi and Noah are devastated”

“My girls are devastated that one of their dad’s walked out on them, but you didn’t care about that”

“Michael, Ben’s kids have lost their other dad, he’s died. Come on, I know you are angry, but this isn’t you.”

Michael leant back into the sofa, closing his eyes, and took in a deep breath. “Of course I feel for the kids, none of this is their fault either, but don’t expect me to feel bad for him. Like he cared about that poor guy, he ditched him, just like you ditched me”

“We fell in love Michael”

“I don’t care”

“Daddy!” Charlotte came into the room, rubbing her eyes walking towards Callum “you’re here”

“Morning darling! Let’s get you and your sister ready for school then yeah?”

At 9.30 Callum made his way to Ben’s old home, new home, he wasn’t sure what it was. Ben wasn’t back yet so he decided to sit on the doorstep and have a quick glance on his phone.

“There’s the man of my dreams”

Callum looked up and there was Ben leaning against the fence. He looked pale and tired, Callum opened his arms and Ben walked straight into them. Callum leant down breathing into Ben’s hair. “God I miss you”

“I miss you too baby, let’s go inside”

Going inside to Ben and Aaron’s house was strange. Callum felt like he was an intruder in a dead man’s home, which he supposed he was.

Ben walked over to the kitchen counter as Callum took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Cuppa?” Ben offered.

“Yeah please. How are the kids?”

“Well they actually went into school ok. I think it is exactly what they needed. As soon as they saw their friends they were off, I stayed to have a quick chat with their teachers. Need to keep my phone nearby in case anything goes wrong, but I am pretty hopeful they will be ok.”

“That’s good, be nice for them to have an ordinary day.”

“Yeah. We’ve got a date for the funeral now. Next Wednesday”

“Oh right”

“That’s going to be hard, but the kids need to say goodbye, I think that will help a bit. I don’t want them to ever forget him though.”

“No course not”

“We’ve made some memory boxes, put things in like some of his clothes and his aftershave, just want them to remember as much as they can when they are older, you know?”

The kettle finished boiling and Ben made the drinks putting the tea in front of Callum and taking a seat next to him.

“I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“Ben don’t apologise, this is a tragedy.”

“But I feel like I am letting you down”

“Well you are not, you are just being a great dad. The kids need you.”

“I don’t want to lose you Cal”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise” Callum said taking Ben’s hand into his. “I uh, I told Michael about you this morning”

“Oh, um, how did that go?”

“As well as can be expected. I think you are officially off his Christmas card list!”

“Fair enough” Ben looked down at the table.

“Ben, I mean it, I’m going nowhere, things are hard now, but we’ll get through it.”

“Let’s just hope the kids make it through this morning. Are you working today?”

“Yeah supposed to be in at 11, but I can get Russell to cover?”

“Can you? It would just be so nice to spend some time together”

“Sure, but um Ben?”

“Yeah”

“Can we go back to the B and B? I want to hold you, but it doesn’t feel right here”

“Of course, let’s go”

Back in their room in the B and B, they snuggled together under the covers. Ben’s face buried into Callum’s chest taking in deeper and deeper breaths like he was trying to suck Callum in, and Callum ran his hands up and down his back.

“I’m just so exhausted from trying to sleep without you” Ben whispered.

“One day sweetheart, we’ll be back together again, but for now it just isn’t possible.”

“I know, but I just miss you so much”

“I miss you too”

No calls were received from school all morning, so at lunchtime Ben clambered out of Ben and phoned in to see how things were going. As expected the kids were fine, and the school confirmed that he just needed to be there for normal pick up at the end of the day.

Getting back under the covers, Ben pulled Callum close once again. “All good, so I’m going nowhere.”

“Great” Callum breathed into Ben’s neck.

“So, I was thinking, as all is good, and I finally have you back, we could go and get some food, or – “

“Or?” Callum moved his head back to look at Ben.

“We could work up an appetite first?”

‘Really Ben, are you sure?”

“I haven’t had you in a week Callum, it’s not even a question” Ben said as he pulled Callum into a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

The day of Aaron’s funeral came and went. Callum messaged support and love to Ben in the morning, and helped cater the wake that of course Ian held in the restaurant. It was so difficult for Callum to be involved, but not involved. Staying in the kitchen out of the way, as Ben looked after his children and had to deal with his devastated ex-in laws, knowing the hatred that they had for him after he had broken Aaron’s heart.

The children went to school again the following week, which was going well. Being back in a normal routine had proved to do them a great deal of good.  
Callum was fully into his routine with Michael now, as it had been over a month since the split, and that also seemed to be going well.

Everything was going well, except Callum and Ben actually being together.

2 weeks after Aaron’s funeral Callum broached the idea of meeting Ben’s children. He had his girls for the afternoon and thought that Ben could happen to meet them in the park, by accident of course! Ben was concerned, it was all still so new and raw, but decided to give it a go.

At 4, he arrived at the park with his 2 in tow, Callum already there pushing his 2 on the roundabout.

“Oh hi Callum!”

“Ben, hi!”

Lexi and Noah looked at Callum suspiciously. “Who is he daddy?” Lexi asked.

“This is my friend Callum. Callum, this is Lexi and Noah”

“Great to meet you both” Callum smiled, “and this is Charlotte and Elly, girls this is Ben, and Lexi and Noah of course, say hello”

Shy smiles and hello’s went all round as the kids surveyed each other.

“Why don’t you all go off and have a play, and we’ll sit on the bench here and talk about boring grown up stuff” Ben said giving his 2 a quick kiss on the head each. They looked at him unsure. “Go on” he smiled at them “off you go”.

They paused and then ran off onto the equipment.

10 minutes later the four children were thick as thieves. Ben began to relax.

“What were we worrying about?” Callum laughed, “kids just get on don’t they? It’s us adults who make it all complicated”

“Yeah, I guess you are right” Ben said. “God I wish I could kiss you right now”

“Don’t put ideas in my head!” Callum smiled.

After an hour, Callum sighed “Come on girls, got to get you home to dad now”

“Oh” Elly sighed, “Can we come again and see Lexi and Noah”

Callum looked back at Ben “I’m sure that would be ok. Right Ben?”

“Lex, Noah? What do you reckon?”

“Yeah!” they both said in unison.

“Sounds good to me then, how about tomorrow? After school?”

“Perfect” Callum said looking at Ben eyes shining.

It was a busy night in the restaurant, there had been a leaving do booked in, as well as some of the regulars, so the night had flown by. Finally finishing up the cleaning of the kitchen, Callum found time to check his phone. 2 texts from Ben, and 5 missed calls from Michael. His blood ran cold. What did Michael want? Were the girls ok, he had to know, so he called him first.

“Get over here now” Was all Michael said and then the phone went dead.

Callum hurried over. Gently knocking on the door, Michael came outside, softly closing the door behind him. “I don’t want the girls to hear what I have to say”

“Ok, are they alright?”

“They are fine. But what the hell is it that I hear they were in the park today with you and him and his kids?”

“Oh I see they told you”

“Of course they did”

“How dare you Callum, you had no right, you didn’t even tell me he was going to be there, I don’t want him near my girls.”

“They are my girls too.”

“Not any more, you made your choice, now you have to stick to it. I’ve tried to be reasonable Callum, but you are not taking my girls and starting a new family with him. No more, you aren’t seeing them anymore”  
“What on earth are you talking about Michael, you can’t block me from seeing them”

“Can’t I?”

“No, we have joint custody, always have, always will”

“Well we’ll see about that. I’m done with you and so are they, and if you want to talk about it any further, then I’ll see you in court”

And with that Michael turned around and walked back into the house shutting the door behind him.

Callum was stunned, he didn’t recognise this man anymore, where had the sweet kind, carefree man gone? He had broken him, and what was left was this bitterness. Would he really punish the girls like this, and use them to punish him?

Callum walked away back to the B and B totally dejected. When were things ever going to get better?


	18. Chapter 18

Michael remained true to his word for the next 2 weeks and Callum didn’t get to see the girls.   
He went to the house before and after school, but Michael refused to let him see them. Callum didn’t want to go to the school and cause upset or distress. He had hoped that after the 1st week Michael would have calmed down, but by the end of the 2nd Callum was starting to feel desperate, the final straw came when Michael blocked his number. Then he knew he had no choice but to seek legal help.

Ben remained supportive in the background, but he had his own problems.  
Noah was becoming more and more withdrawn and had starting wetting the bed and Lexi was having nightmares. They needed Ben and he just didn’t have the time for Callum.

Callum had in the meantime found a little flat. It had 2 bedrooms, the second of which he had put 2 beds in for the girls, and he focussed on making it a nice home for when he could next see them. His solicitor was working hard to get him access again and now sadly they were looking at a court date.

The school holidays were rapidly approaching and things for Ben were getting worse. Both kids hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in weeks and he knew that something had to give, they had to get away. He text Callum asking if he could pop over, Kathy had come to stay and he knew that he needed to see Callum face-to-face.

Ben arrived at Callum’s flat, Callum was so relieved to see him and immediately pulled him into a hug.

“Can you stay?” Callum asked.

“ No sorry. We need to talk Cal” Ben took a seat on the sofa.

“Ok” Callum said, sitting next to Ben.

Ben turned to look at him, “I’ve got to go away”

“What?”

“I’ve got to take the kids away. They need a break from everything, the house, the Aaron memories, the lot, they aint coping”

“Ok, well how long for?”

“At least a month”

“A month?” Callum sat open mouthed. “I won’t see you for a month”

“No. I’m sorry” Ben looked sadly at Callum.

“When are you going?”

“Tomorrow morning”

“What? Tomorrow? Ben I need you, I can’t fight Michael on my own without you”

“You can, you’re going to have to. I’m sorry” 

Callum took a deep breath. “Ben this isn’t working is it?”

“No” Ben looked down, tears forming in his eyes. “There’s too much against us at the moment. I have to focus on my kids”

“And I have to focus on mine”

“Maybe at another time when things are better?” Ben looked up at Callum.

“Yeah, maybe”

“But not now?”

“No”

Ben got up “I guess there isn’t anything else to say”

“I guess not. Take care of yourself Ben”

“Yeah and you”

Ben walked swiftly to the door and left, crying all the way home.

Callum sat still on the sofa stunned. How had this all gone so wrong? He had left his family for this, for nothing? He had now lost his girls and he had lost Ben. What was he going to do? The tears began to fall, he missed Ben already.

The next morning Callum lay in bed alone staring at the wall, as Ben packed up the car and kissed his mum goodbye.   
Driving past Callum’s flat, Ben noticed that the curtains were still drawn and he felt terrible. He knew how much he had hurt Callum just leaving like this. The pain that he was feeling was highly acute as well, but he really didn’t have an option. He just hoped that time away would help to heal the pain his children were in, and he prayed to God that he could sort things out with Callum when he got back, whenever that may be.


	19. Chapter 19

Callum rang in sick for 2 days straight, barely getting out of bed. Ian was fine with it, he understood, he had after all seen Ben before he left.  
At day 3 and with no tears left he went to work. Ben was gone, he had to accept that.

Being back at work in the kitchen was exactly what he needed. Now it was the school holidays there was plenty of customers, and it was buzzing. For at least a couple of hours he could forget the misery of his life and his double heartbreak, losing the love of his life and his children.

By the end of the week Callum made a decision, he had to pull himself together and get his girls back.  
Things were moving forward legally, but he knew that he didn’t really want things to go this way. He just needed to see them and Michael face to face, and he was sure that they could sort things out. So he decided to hang around the park for a bit, eventually they were bound to turn up.  
3 days of hanging around like a weird bad smell, paid off and Michael and the girls appeared.  
“Daddy!”  
“Daddy!”  
Both girls ran and threw themselves at Callum, with hugs and kisses all round.

“Daddy we missed you” said Elly

“Where have you been daddy?” said Charlotte pouting.

“Daddy, has been busy, come here girls” said Michael, with his eyes glaring. “now”

“No” Elly folded her arms. “I want to stay with daddy”

“No girls, come here” Michael said firmly.

Callum looked at both girls “It’s ok, go with daddy”

“No” Elly stamped her foot, clinging on to Callum “I miss you”

Callum looked at Michael, starting to see his resolve weaken. 

“Fine” Michael sighed. “Why don’t you stay here with daddy, and I’ll come back in one hour to get you”

“Yay!” the girls said in unison, running off to the swings.

“You better be here when I get back” Michael said quietly to Callum.

“Of course I will be. I wouldn’t do that to you” Callum quietly glared back.  
“Come on daddy!” The girls shouted

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Callum smiled as he walked across the park to the swings where the girls were waiting.

An hour later Michael returned.

“I think we need to talk”

“Do you think?” Callum looked at him angrily.

“I’ve booked the girls into the activity club tomorrow, I thought maybe we would meet in the café for breakfast? Say 9?”

“Fine” Callum glared at him “Come on girls, dad is here, time to go now”

“No” Elly said clinging to Callum starting to cry.

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’ll see you again soon, right dad?” he looked at Michael.

“Yes, yes, of course you will” Michael looked guiltily at the ground.

“Promise?” Elly gulped looking at Michael

“I promise” Michael replied.

The next day at 8.45 Callum entered the café, ordering a tea and finding a table.   
Michael arrived promptly at 9, ordering a tea and taking a seat opposite him.

“Before you start Callum, I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry?” Callum glared at him. “You keep my girls away from me for weeks, I have to go to a solicitor to try and get access, and you’re sorry.”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

“Well there isn’t anything really is there? I just want this over Michael, you can’t use them like this to hurt me”

A single tear went down Michael’s face. “I know, I know, I’ve acted appallingly I truly am so sorry. I was angry, jealous, and so wrong. Please Callum”

“What? Forgive you? Let’s just move forward shall we. I want to see my girls.”

“Of course, yeah, of course you can. We can sort out a schedule.”

“Legally Michael. I don’t trust you anymore”

Michael sat back shocked. “I guess I deserve that” he whispered.

“Right I’ve got my own place now, so I want them to be able to stay, there’s a bedroom ready for them”

“What about him?” Michael’s eyes narrowed.

“Ben’s not here right now” 

“Oh?”

“I want to talk about the girls.” Callum said firmly.

“Right, of course”

“So, Michael, I want them every other weekend, to stay”

“Ok”

“From Friday after school, and I will take them to school on the Monday morning.”

“Ok”

“And I want them every Tuesday and Thursday after school as well. They can still sleep at yours I don’t want their school routine too disturbed, but I pick them up from school, they have dinner with me, and I bring them back at bedtime. Now it’s the holidays I want them for half. So 1 week with you, then 1 with me and then we swap.”

“Sure, sure”

“And I want this in writing, so I’ll be contacting my solicitor. I suggest you do the same.”

“Right ok”

“And it starts this weekend Michael, I want them with me this weekend.”

“Fine”

“Good. I’ll see you Friday evening then.”

“I’ll see you then”

Callum got up and left.

The rest of the summer went by in a blur, Callum either working all shifts, or with his girls. It was only at night that he couldn’t hide from the deep pain in his heart. He hadn’t spoken to Ben at all since he had left. The month having come and gone and he still wasn’t back, and when school began again in September he was disappointed to hear from Ian that Ben had spoken to school and his children had been given special permission for more leave. Ian didn’t even know if Ben was going to come back.

On the outside Callum was fine, jolly with his team at work, and loving the time with the girls, but inside he was completely heartbroken. Surely one day, Ben had to come back. But as they approached their second month apart he knew that he had to start thinking about moving on. He just couldn’t take thinking about him anymore.   
He extended the lease on the flat to a full year, he had previously refused, keeping it as a month by month contract as it was never going to be big enough if he was going to make a real go of it with Ben.   
Working for Ben’s brother was also becoming too much, it was like a constant reminder so he decided to think about a new job. He discussed it with Ian, telling him that he was looking to go. Ian was disappointed, but understood. So Callum updated his cv and started to send it out to other restaurants a short tube ride away, and also popped one into the pub, just in case they were looking. 

It was Saturday morning, and Michael had agreed to let Callum have the girls for the day even though it wasn’t his weekend, he knew he still has some making up to do. The sun was shining and it was oddly warm for mid-September so Callum was going to take them to the beach. He has packed up the beach towels, the buckets and spades and was just finishing the snacks when the flat buzzer went. 

Callum grinned, rushing to the door.   
Opening the door, with a big smile on his face “Who is ready for the bea-“

But it wasn’t the girls at the door, it was Ben.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double chapter day!  
> A little one now, then another one later :-)

Callum stood stunned.

“Er hi” Ben looked at him.

Callum could feel his heart quicken, pumping through his temples. He couldn’t breathe.

“Callum? Er, can I come in?”

“The er, girls are on their way” Callum stuttered.

“Oh right, that’s great” Ben smiled.

Callum heart leapt.

“So you can see them again?”

“Yeah, we worked it out”

“I’m so pleased”

“Thanks”

“So, look I’m back, er obviously” Ben’s shuffled from foot to foot nervously. “Maybe we could, meet up, talk?”

“I don’t know Ben”

“Oh” Ben looked at Callum sadly. “Oh right”

“The girls are on their way, it’s not a good idea for you to be here when they get here. We’re going out, um, I need to get on really”

“Yeah of course, of course.” Ben bit his lip. Callum’s stomach turned. “It’s just I uh, I miss you, I really miss you”

Callum looked at the ground.

“But you’re right, you are busy, me too, unpacking and all that”

“How are the kids?”

“Doing much better thanks” Ben smiled softly. “Thanks for asking”

“Sure”

“So, I’ll leave you to it.” Ben took a step backwards. “Well, I’m back now, obviously” Ben looked at the floor again, “So if you want to talk or meet up, or anything, anytime. I would, er, really like that. And you, er, well, you know where I am”

“Ok” Callum looked at the ground.

“Bye then”

“Bye” Callum hurried back inside closing the door leaning back against it, closing his eyes tightly as the tears started to fall. His pulse was racing and all he could see were those beautiful blue eyes. The thunderbolt had hit him again, and he felt shattered.

He was still leaning against the door when there was a loud knock, jumping he turned and opened it.

“Daddy!” came two beautiful voices.

The day at the beach had been fantastic. The girls loved every minute, playing in the sea, making sandcastles and eating their body weight in ice cream. Callum had let them have 3 each! Michael was not delighted with that!  
After returning them home, Callum started back in the direction of his flat. Without his 2 distractions his mind went straight back to Ben. Those gorgeous eyes, the bite of his lip, the soft smiles, his heart began to quicken. As he approached the flat he looked down taking his keys into his hand and as he looked back up there he was on the doorstep. Ben.

Callum stopped dead.

“Hi” Ben said. “Can you talk now?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day, make sure you read chapter 20 first! :-)

Callum opened the door with Ben following him in. He could feel the heat from his stare behind him.   
Walking into the living room Callum suddenly stopped and stared into Ben’s eyes. There were no words, the air was thick and their breathing heavy. A single tear went down Callum’s face as Ben walked forward to gently brush it away. Callum leaning in and resting his head in the crook of Ben’s neck.

“Baby, I’m sorry” Ben said wrapping his arms around Callum, as Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist breathing him in deeply.

“I’m so so, sorry” Ben continued. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you so much. I love you”

Callum closed his eyes as he let out a loud sob. Ben tightened his hug, pulling Callum in closely.

“I’m never going again, I promise, please forgive me”

Callum pulled away, looking deeply into Ben’s eyes. “I could barely breathe”

“What?” Ben asked.

“These last few months, I could barely breathe without you” Callum leant forward meeting Ben’s lips with his own. 

Callum pulled back resting his forehead on Ben’s “Please never leave me again”

“I won’t” Ben whispered. “I promise, I won’t. Take me to bed”

Callum smiled softly, grabbing Ben’s hand and gently leading him to the bedroom.

As they lay down on the bed facing each other, Ben took a hand and ran it down Callum’s face, as Callum closed his eyes.

“I love you Callum, so much”

Callum opened his eyes and smiled. “How much?”

“Want me to show you?” Ben grinned, with a twinkle in his eye.

“Show me what you’ve got!” Callum said as Ben launched himself at him.

It was dark when their eyes opened. They were wrapped up in the sheets, legs tangled and Ben laying on Callum’s naked chest, arms holding each other tight.

“Mmm” Ben said “I think we fell asleep”

“Oh yeah” Callum said looking at the clock, it was 8pm. “Don’t you need to get back?”

“No, mum’s there” Ben looked up at Callum “She knows I was coming here, I was, well I was kind of hoping I could stay tonight.”

“Really? Were you now” Callum teased.

“Only if that’s alright?” Ben smiled.

“I think that is more than alright” Callum pulled Ben in for a gentle kiss that quickly deepened. 

An hour later Callum reached for his phone. “Chinese? I’m starving!”

“Me too.” Ben reached over pecking Callum on the lips.

“Our usual?”

“But of course” Ben laughed, climbing out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Ben chuckled.

“Got to pee sweetheart”

Sitting at the table dressed in dressing gowns, the takeaway was being swiftly demolished, washed down with a refreshing beer when Callum stopped.

“What’s up baby?” Ben asked, intrigued.

“Where did you go?”

Ben sighed. “All over the place. Devon, Cornwall, then up to North Wales, over to the Cotswolds. Anywhere that I could think of that was beautiful and fun. It took so long before I even saw the smallest smile. There have been a lot of tears, but they finally turned the corner a couple of weeks ago.”

“Why what happened?”

“They just suddenly starting enjoying themselves, and then the cheekiness and naughtiness started coming back. And then a couple of days ago they asked if we could come home. As soon as they saw mum they were off, I’m old news” Ben chuckled.

Ben took Callum’s hand. “I really didn’t know if they would ever recover, and I didn’t know how long it would take, and I didn’t want you waiting around for me.”

“Ben, I would wait forever for you.”

Ben sniffed, standing up. “Come here” he put his hands out to Callum, who walked into his arms. Foreheads touching Ben whispered “You are everything to me Callum”

“You are everything to me”

Ben pulled back, staring into Callum’s eyes “So you still love me then?”

Callum smiled “Of course I do” kissing Ben’s nose. “You are it for me, you know that!”

Ben sighed “I do now”

Back in bed, Ben turned to Callum.

“So how did you sort things out with Michael?”

“It wasn’t easy, he kept the girls away from me for weeks, we had started down the legal route, but I finally got to him face to face and we sorted it out. Although I got a legal agreement in place, couldn’t take any chances after he behaved like that. I have the girls Tuesday and Thursday evenings and every other weekend.”

“That’s so great baby” Ben smiled, leaning over to kiss Callum again.

“So, how are we going to move forward then?” Callum asked shyly

“We’re together yeah? Like properly together?” Ben looked seriously at Callum.

“Yes”

“So, we start to slowly introduce the kids again, but maybe this time you talk to Michael in advance? Then maybe we can do the meet in the park thing again? The kids seemed to like that”

“Yeah, yeah they did”

“And if you have the girls on Tuesday and Thursday nights maybe I could come over on Wednesdays? Mum can stay over with the kids, she’ll love that, so that could be our night”

Callum beamed “I would love that”

Ben leant over and kissed Callum. “See, I knew we could find a way”


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up the next morning in Ben’s arms, Callum looked at his face and could hardly believe it. He was scared that it was all a dream and when he woke up Ben would be gone, but no, there he was, snoring softly. Callum couldn’t help but run a soft hand down the side of Ben’s face.

“Morning gorgeous” Ben said gently, opening his eyes. “My favourite thing to wake up to”

Callum giggled lightly “charmer”

“No, just in love” Ben smiled pulling Callum in for a kiss.

“So what time do you need to be home?”

“No time soon baby, mum is taking the kids to school, I just need to be there for pick up”

“Won’t they wonder where you are?”

“No, I already told them that I was going to be out and that I would see them after school. I told you I am old news, all they wanted was mum”

“So that’s why you came here, just bored were you?” Callum teased.

“Oh yes, I needed some entertaining” Ben’s eyes twinkled “talking of which…” Ben delved under the covers, grabbing at Callum.

Callum messaged Michael later that day saying he needed to pop over to chat when the girls were asleep. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to revisiting the subject of Ben with him, but it had to be done. Ben would be at home with his children tonight, but he was on standby to chat after.

Callum headed over at 9pm, knowing the girls would definitely be asleep, and lightly tapped on the door.

Michael answered quickly, letting him straight in. “Kettle’s just boiled, fancy a cuppa?”

“Sure thanks”

After making the tea, Michael took a seat next to Callum on the sofa.

Michael turned to Callum and sighed. “So I guess you want to talk about him then”

“How did you know?”

“I saw he was back this morning”

“Oh right”

“And things back on track between you then?”

Callum looked down at the mug in his hand “Yeah”

“Look Callum, I do want you to be happy. Of course I am sad that it can’t be with me. I mean I thought we were happy.” Michael paused. “But I guess I was wrong.”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah, I know that. What’s done is done. He is part of your life now, all I ask is that you let me know what is going on.”

“Of course, I’ll only introduce him as a friend for now.”

Michael closed his eyes. “Ok, fine”

“We were thinking of tomorrow, just at the park, like we did before. Ben will bring his 2 and the kids can all play together. Nothing heavy, just an hour or so.”

“Right”

“We’ll see how that goes. I don’t want to confuse or scare any of the kids, so we will take it slow, I promise.”

“I hear you Callum, you’ve moved on, I get it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Michael, any more than I have. I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I just, I just couldn’t help it”

“I don’t need to know the details Callum.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it worse. It would be great, if you know in time, maybe, we could all get along. I mean you don’t really know Ben – “

“Callum.” Michael stood up. “I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“Sorry.” Callum said “Look thanks for the cuppa, I’d um, better go, and thanks for being so good about this.”

“Fine, yeah.”

“See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, fine”

With the understanding in place, Callum got up and left.

The trip to the park the next day was a roaring success. The children all got along like a house on fire once again, and the girls even had a small chat with Ben, whilst Lexi wanted Callum to push her on the swing, Noah, still being a little shy. Callum felt giddy excited, things were finally moving forward.

Later that night once the children were all in bed, Ben and Callum caught up on the phone.

“I can’t believe how well it went today, my girls were raving about your two!” Callum said excitedly.

“What they didn’t mention me?” Ben teased.

“Well I don’t think that they found you as exciting”

“What, as exciting as you do?”

“Well no one could” Callum giggled.

“They’ll be back with Michael tomorrow, but how about on my next day?”

“Yes baby, let’s keep this going, you never know, one day we might get to live together after all!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the final chapter!
> 
> I still can't quite believe I actually finished this, my first ever full fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, the kudos and just for reading :-)

After the success of the initial couple of trips to the park, Ben and Callum were feeling adventurous and started to gentle move things forward. Day trips to the coast, and some days in central London. The children continued to bond, and on the back of that started to get used to them as well. After a couple of months of regular contact they decided on a weekend away, Michael wasn’t delighted, but when he saw how excited the girls were he couldn’t really refuse. Christmas was coming so they decided to take the children to the Christmas markets in Bath. A wonderful time was had by all.

Christmas was always going to be difficult, the first one for Callum’s girls in 2 houses, and the first one without Aaron for Lexi and Noah, but they gently got through it, all spending time together as ‘friends’. Michael was beginning to thaw as well, so things were getting so much easier.

At New Year, Michael wanted the girls and Kathy kindly babysat Lexi and Noah allowing Ben and Callum to see in the New Year together. They decided to go away, and had a romantic time in Paris, seeing in the New Year in a hotel overlooking the Eiffel towel.

After settling back into school it was time to tell the children the truth, and make it clear that they were more than friends, which went surprisingly well. Both sets now comfortable with the other ‘dad’. 6 months later they moved into their home, a 4 bed house with space for all the children. Callum’s girls sharing a room when they stayed.

Michael had slowly started dating again and had met a guy called Carl. He was slowly introducing the girls to him, and he seemed nice enough. Callum was pleased that he was happy.

2 years later…

It was a typical Saturday. Callum had the girls so there was carnage going on in the living room with all 4 children whilst Ben and Callum tried to have a lie in.

“Hmph I don’t know why we bother.” Ben said lying across Callum’s chest. “I don’t want to know what is going on down there!”

“Come on lazy bones, we best go find out” Callum slipped out from the bed, pulling on Ben’s arm.

“But I was warm and snuggly”

“Come on!” Callum said more instantly.

Going downstairs they entered the living room with trepidation, the twins now 7 with a dodgy looking smile on their face, Noah sitting on the floor between them as Lexi approached them.

“Sit down on the sofa” She said.

Ben and Callum eyed them all suspiciously but took a seat.

“We’ve been thinking” Lexi continued. “We all live together now, well El and Lottie most of the time, and we think it’s time you became official”

“What do you mean official, sweetheart?” Ben asked.

From behind the twins appeared a large banner, and in large crayons the words – Will you marry each other?

Callum and Ben were stunned.

“When did you do this?”

“We’ve been working on it for a while now” Elly said.

“So will you?” asked Noah

Ben looked at the children “You all want us to get married?”

“Yes” they all said in unison.

“Cal?” Ben looked at Callum.

“Er, well it’s a big decision.” Callum said.

“Why?” said Lexi, looking at Callum “You love dad?”

“Of course” Callum smiled.

“So that’s what people do when they love each other”

“Well yes Lex, but-“

“So?”

“Ben?” Callum looked nervously at Ben.

“So, I guess we’re getting married! I mean if you want to?” Ben turned to Callum

“YAY!” The children dived onto them.

“Well” Callum tried to speak, covered in children “Yeah, yeah let’s do it!”

“We’re getting married!” Ben laughed over the top the squeals of 4 delighted children.

2 months later dressed in their finest, Ben and Callum emerged from the registry office husband and husband, closely followed by all 4 children. Michael and Carl had attended which was nice, finally things good between the 4 of them.

“Well Mr Highway-Mitchell” Ben said turning to Callum grinning “I guess this really was true love then?”

“Yes, Mr Highway-Mitchell” Callum looked back at Ben giving him a kiss. “I guess it was, things really are just perfect.”


End file.
